


Happy Valentine’s Day

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: First Valentine’s Day after marriage...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	Happy Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Presents for these two is hard - they don’t have a lot and there is always something better to spend the money on.

Mickey had been working mall security since his PO had got him the job. And he was good at it too. He looked threatening, he could move quickly and the man seemed to have eyes at the back of his head. After six months HR called him in.  
“We’ve been watching you. Shrinkage is down, the staff all respect and like you. You’re exactly what we’re looking for Mr Gallagher.  
Mickey, not used to praise, said nothing, just looked down at his hands  
“So uh we’d like to offer you a job as a senior mall security officer.”  
Mickey looked up to check if this was a wind up, but the man was smiling at him hopefully.  
“Uhhhh thank you?”  
“It’ll be an extra 2.75 an hour and benefits.”  
That caught Mickey’s attention.  
“Medical?”  
“Yes. Full medical and dental”  
Mickey smiled broadly. Medical was a big deal. He nodded and stuck out his hand.  
“Thank you”  
“You start tomorrow. Oh and Mr Gallagher?”  
Mickey turned round.  
“Because this is a transfer, there’s no probation. Your benefits will kick in tomorrow.”  
“Thank you.” Beamed Mickey.  
Mickey was on his way home to the Gallagher house, his home now. He could not wait to tell Ian about the insurance and how Ian’s meds would now be taken care of. He walked into the house happily, only to be faced with Lip and Tami shouting.  
“I said I’m sorry Tami. I’m just tryin’ to earn us some money.”  
“On that day? Really? That very day! I had planned an evening to ourselves. My sister has offered to look after Freddy. All night! So fuck you!”  
Tami stormed out with Freddy in her arms. Mickey watched Lip looking unhappy in silence for a few minutes  
“What’s the problem?” He asked eventually.  
Lip sighed.  
“Valentines Day.”  
“What?”  
Lip looked over at Mickey and grinned with the couple knowledge he was about to impart.  
“It’s Valentine’s Day this Sunday. Tami’s mad that I’m working. What are you doing for Ian?”  
“Oh I don’t think we bother with...”  
Liam butted in.  
“Ian’s already planning a present for you.”  
“He is?” Mickey’s voice had that panicked tone of all the menfolk in the Gallagher house.  
“Yup.”  
Lip smirked wider.  
“Looks like you got some thinking to do”  
Mickey gave Lip the finger and went up to their room to change. He sat on the bed and took out his new contract. Then he smiled to himself and hid it away.

The next day Mickey started his new job. It was pretty much he same as his old job so he found it pretty easy. In his lunch hour he used his phone to look up his benefit provider and register Ian as his spouse. The lady he spoke to suggested getting Ian an appointment with a doctor to reevaluate his medication and Mickey gleefully arranged it for after Valentine’s Day.  
When Mickey got home that evening, Debbie was waiting for him. Ian had come home early, on a bit of a downward swing. He was in bed. Pre-warned, Mickey went up to their room to see his husband. He lay down next to him and rubbed his back.  
“Hey there Gallagher.”  
Ian didn’t answer. Just leaned into the hand rubbing his back, so Mickey didn’t stop until Ian fell asleep.  
Then he rang Ian’s PO and his work to say Ian wouldn’t be in for a few days. He only went downstairs to grab some food before returning to be with Ian. 

The next day was Valentine’s Day. After a good nights sleep, Ian was up but not himself. When the pair went down stairs they saw a huge bouquet of roses for Tami from Lip. Ian looked at the flowers and gasped.  
“Oh it’s Valentine’s Day! I forgot. Mickey I forgot, I’m so sorry!”  
Mickey privately thought he’d be happy if they never had to celebrate such a day, but he put his arms around his husband and kissed his cheek.  
“I have everything I want right here.”  
Tami stormed into the living room, picked up the bouquet and took it to throw onto the front porch. Then she phoned Lip.  
“What’s the fucking point you working if you’re gonna waste it all on stupid flowers huh?”  
She hung up.  
Debbie slammed the door  
“Fuck Valentine’s Day” she yelled and stomped up stairs.  
Ian looked tiredly at Mickey.  
“Think I’m gonna go back to bed.”  
“Have something to eat first eh?”  
Their quiet day was interspersed with screaming from Gallaghers and their ‘loved’ ones. Every time Ian was woken up, he looked more drained and paler. By the time evening came around, Mickey had lost what little patience he had. Ian had agreed to get up and watch some TV. Mickey had settled him on the sofa with a comforter and then marched into the kitchen.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you all?” He whisper shouted.  
Tami raised an eyebrow at him.  
“For fucks sake Tami. Lip’s home. You have no Freddy. Go fuck in your van.”  
He turned to Debbie.  
“Milkoviches don’t know how to do Valentine’s Day, Debbie. Sandy’ll show you she cares in her own way. Go find her eh?”  
He looked over at Carl and Liam.  
“You two. Stay or go. But do it quietly OK?“  
Mickey made two hot drinks, and walked back into the living room to find Ian had gone. The front door was ajar and Ian was sadly sitting out on the porch pulling petals off one of the roses.  
Mickey opened the door and walked out holding two mugs and with two lit cigarettes.

Ian smiled wanly up at him.  
“Hey Gallagher.”  
He handed over a mug and a cigarette.  
“Hey Mickey.”  
“Whatcha doin out here all alone.”  
“Nothin’ just .... you know. i didn’t get you anything for Valentine’s. And I’m not even up to fuck.”  
“Surprisingly enough, that’s not all I care about, however I haven’t been able to give you your Valentine’s present.”  
Ian looked up at Mickey with red rimmed eyes.  
“You got me a present?”  
“Sort of. I got something and I’ve been saving it til today.”  
“Okay...”  
Mickey squatted down in front of Ian then.  
“You know I love you more than anything.”  
Ian smiled “I know.”  
“So I thought a bit about this but I still don’t think anything I could have bought would have been better than this so here goes.”  
He put out his cigarette and put his mug down on the deck. Then he took Ian’s hands in his and kissed them. He took a deep breath.  
“Ian. Last week I was offered a job. A different job.”  
Ian looked confused. “But you've been going to the mall every day.”  
“Yeah. My new job is in the mall.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m not telling this very well. I got a promotion, Ian. And it comes with insurance for me and my family. My husband.”  
Ian looked at him, his mouth falling open.  
“Insurance?”  
Mickey smiled.  
“Yeah. Insurance, Ian. For your meds. I’ve got it all set up. You’ve got an appointment with the quack next week.”  
“Oh my god Mickey”  
Mickey smiled.  
“I also went down to the bank.“  
“You did what?”  
“Yeah I opened us a savings account.”  
“Ian was speechless now.  
“You need to come down with ID so it can be joint. But it’s open.”  
“Uh huh”  
“I thought we could put the meds money in there. You know. To save for a deposit maybe, for our own apartment? Or something”  
Ian nodded, and wiped the tears trickling down his face. But he was smiling.  
“Hey Red. Don’t cry.” Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and pulled him close, whispering in his ear  
“Happy Valentine’s Day”


End file.
